The Citrus Scent Of Incest
by MeaganShiki28
Summary: Ruki (an OC) has no knowledge of any family until she is ordered to live at a new mansion filled with 5 super hot brothers and a bitchy mother. Will she get to sleep with all of them? Will she ever be able to choose who she really loves? Will she find out if she is actually related to them or not? And mainly, will she discover who that gorgeous stranger in the hat is? LEMONS!


**The Citrus Scent Of Incest**

**Hey everyone! This is my first Diabolik Lovers fan fic that I wrote especially for a very special friend of mine who is absolutely obsessed with DL (not that is a bad thing ;) and becuas eof her she got me to love it too. She is a total sweetheart and I love her to pieces so to as I am a kind person this is for her so she can finally get to do it with all those hot DL vampires she has nosebleeds about every single moment. So Ruki my bitch chan, this is for you :D**

**Warnings: Lemons of course! (Which includes incest)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DL, I'm only using their characters to make a friend**_** extremely**_** happy.**

Prologue

Her beauty, though still obviously there had been worn away from the Hell the poor, frail waif of a woman had suffered to that heartless Bastard. To think, only 9 months ago she had glowing peach coloured skin, but now it had faded to eerily ghostly white, that matched her long l pure white hair though it's tips was tinged red, her colouring almost showing as proof that she had been not only psychically but emotionally drained as well by the unforgivable crime her husband, the leading politician Karl Heinz had committed upon her.

She had always tried to live her married life as if it was a dream, as no way could she bear to acknowledge the truth to herself that she had married an evil monster. To be honest, she hadn't married him out of choice; she didn't love him, well that was an understatement she hated him, purely utterly hated him for what he done, but sadly she had been forced to, so as to keep his keep his public reputation intact – he couldn't have a child born out of wedlock. But alas, now the illusion she had created that really life was all a blur had completely crumbled, the cold hard truth was now apparent as she looked down at the two newborn children in her arms – forever they would be a constant reminder that she was brutally tortured and raped by the sadistic bastard of a husband.

The two babies, twins that was not only identical to each other but also to her taking all her genes and features of white locks and pinky red eyes. They had also inherited her pre-Karl Heinz beauty, it was obvious when they grew they would be heartbreakers, anyone would fall instantly and hopelessly in love with them but as far as their mother was concerned, she couldn't love them, she never could as they was a product of rape. She knew it would hard to raise one let alone both especially as they would both seen as tainted. She felt had no choice but to give one up for adoption, to the only person she trusted, her sister in law Adelaide.

Adelaide was the only one who took pity on her, not only because she knew what a brute her eldest brother was and how he had treated her but also because her own family had abandoned her when they had found out what was had happened. They was divided between those who had called her a slut for having sex before marriage and saying she was basically asking to be raped by him, the other half completely irate that she was so negative about it, she should be happy, he was rich, handsome and powerful, many would kill to be in her position, but she didn't want any of it. So obviously as her only friend, it was Adelaide who had helped her through the labour therefore it was Adelaide the only other person who knew the truth about the birth, that twins was conjoined.

As luck would have it, Adelaide was a qualified surgeon and had successfully parted the two herself, with no complications the babies was perfect and healthy but this did not make their mother happy. But they were still a painful reminder of her past. She wanted to go ahead with her plan and give them away but of course everyone knew she was pregnant and wonder where the baby was; the baby. They didn't know she was pregnant with twins, _at least I can give one up _and she knew exactly which one it was to be. Her husband had already 5 boys, he wanted boys to carry on in his footsteps and carry on the family name, so she was terrified what he would do or say upon finding out he had created a female child. The choice was clear.

"Adelaide I beg you to take her away for everybody's sake," Christa pleaded, "I'll keep Subaru, but please promise me, you will always in my place, love, care and cherish her."

[[16 years later]]

The beautiful snow white haired teen, looking so lost and lonely in the back seat of the taxi taking her to an unknown destination, wiped away the tear threatening to fall from her eyes as she looked at the precious picture held tightly in her hands. It showed her in a loving hug with a pretty brunette woman who looked in her late 30s. A happy warm look was etched upon her both their faces.

"I miss you Mother," Ruki whispered to the photograph, gently bringing it to her lips, "I will try and make you proud of me. I will try and stand strong. I only wish you could have told me all while you were still well."

Ruki had been an only child, maybe that's why her mother spoilt and doted on her so. Or maybe it was to make up for the parental love of a father too, as Ruki didn't have a father. Ruki had never been worried about not having a father, well up to this point in her life. She wished she had a father, well in fact any family as now she was alone. Her whole life she had been brought up without knowing of any other blood relatives, she regretted now not bothering to ask of her family history as she was so loved by her mother she thought she would have her mother forever, but how wrong she was when sadly her mother had been taken ill suddenly, a very few short weeks later Ruki stood sobbing as the pallbearers lowered her mother in her final resting place.

So had no time to get any information from her mother about her past, her family history was a complete mystery, yet she had one clue to go on. Her mother had left in her will not only a large amount of money to Ruki but had left her a letter to be given to Ruki in the event of her death along with an address and it was to this address Ruki had ordered her taxi to deliver her, it was the final instruction of her mother to go and live there as it was there that her last remaining relatives lived.

Ruki was devastated at her mother's loss naturally but she knew her mother would want her to be happy and continue living her life so she knew not to feel guilty about the small part of her that was extremely excited to be going and meeting everyone and having a brand new start. True, she was sad of leaving her old life behind mainly her home and her friends; _But hey this will be a new house, I expect I will still be able to decorate it the way I want to and make it homely. I'll have to attend a new school but so what school is school, boring no matter which one I attend. Friends can easily be made again and hopefully there's a better standard of boys for me ... _

Ruki had always had such a great, honest open relationship with her mother, whatever troubles or worries she had she could always depend on her but there was deep dark secret that Ruki would never let out to her; Ruki was a sex addict. Many times she'd masturbate thinking of the dirtiest, kinkiest things, but although she had many sexual encounters with boys at school, the boys were just plain, scrawny and acne ridden. She tried to go all the way with them but was so repulsed she always had to stop. It wasn't her, it was them. So even though she loved sex, craved sex even, little Ruki was still a virgin. She thought too highly of herself to lose her virginity to them, she needed someone of the same quality!

She was in utter shock, eyes widening when the taxi stopped outside a 20ft gate, beyond a huge mansion at least 7 storeys high, covering approximately 15 acres_.. This, this is my new home? _Paying the driver along with a extra generous tip, Ruki wheeled her luggage through the gates, past the courtyard, fountain and small ornate garden, heading towards the stone steps leading to the main entrance, an ornate door flanked by pillars.

She looked for a bell but there was none, so instead she gently knocked on the door but received no answer, Ruki didn't want to be rude but had she repeated this action several times but still received no response so she tried the door which was surprisingly open. Making her way in cautiously inside , she gently stepped inside, gasping upon seeing the interior. She was standing in what was obviously the grand entrance hall, corridors on each side with a massive staircase opposite her. _Yes I am going to love living here! But where is everyone?_

"Hello? Is anyone home?" No answer. She ventured further into hall, wandering around calling out to anyone who was there. As she started to turn a corner she noticed a long green soft couch at the far end of the room and upon lay a slumbering person_. At last someone is here! I wonder if he is one of my relatives? _She made her way over to him quietly as not to wake him if he was indeed fast asleep.

If she was in shock at her new home that was nothing compared to the sheer delight that ran through her upon viewing the sleeping form. He was roughly in his late teens, he had rather a pointy face but it made him even more gorgeous, his red hair flowing over his closed eyelids. Looking lower down Ruki could see he was wearing a school uniform with the shirt wide opened revealing his perfectly toned chest. _Oh My God! He is soooooooooo fucking hot! Yes he is the type of guy I want to fuck!_

The snoozing teen yawned widely revealing razor sharp fangs protruding from his gums. _He's a Vampire? _ _Well I suppose that's extra proof we're related_, she giggled to herself, licking her own fangs. _Yes, my mind is made up. This total gorgeous hot guy will be the one to take my virginity, wake up soon hotty and let's fuck!_


End file.
